


Shadows In The Light: Nico X Reader Imagines

by juoksenella



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: HOOXReader, HoO - Freeform, NicoXReader, PercyJackson, chb
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 18:12:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6669034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juoksenella/pseuds/juoksenella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From meh Wattpad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shadows In The Light: Nico X Reader Imagines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second part of my Shadows in the Light collection on Wattpad

"You sure, beautiful? C'mon, just meet me on the beach tonight, 'kay?" Pleaded Sam, a tall, husky son of Ares. He placed one of his large hands on your shoulder, as you walked over to the Aphrodite Cabin.

"Sam. I told you no. That's it. I'd rather be thrown into Tartarus than say, 'Sure, I'll go on a date with you!'" You said, slapping his hand off of you. You kept towards the Aphrodite Cabin to see Piper and tell her about your love issues.

"Feisty! I like it." He added, wandering away. You rolled your glossy sea green eyes, and opened the door to the scarily pink cabin. 

"Hi, Pandora! Any luck with Nico yet?" Piper chimed, when she saw you walk through the door. Her smile faded as she saw an unhappy look grow on your face. "Let me guess, Sam?"

You nodded, and flopped down on a bunk next to her. "He just gets on my nerves a lot. What kind of jerk thinks they can get a girl to go out with him by asking her over and over again!" Battle impulses kicked in and you went for your sword, a twin to Riptide. Piper jumped up to restrain you from beating the pulp out of Sam.

"Hey, watch it! Let's go to the lake, and take a minute to relax, 'kay? Water is your thing, we can swim or something." She coaxed, transforming your sword back in to a pen. The both of you left the cabin, and walked to the lake. 

(AN// So the next part is also 3rd person, but following Nico.)

No. No. No. Pandora Anika Jackson did not just agree to go on a date with Sam. "Sure, I'll go on a date with you!" Replayed in Nico's mind constantly. That quite possibly could have been the worst timing ever. From around the corner, Nico saw the two of them, and it was a major blow. 

"Gods, no, no no! S-she wouldn't. No way in Tartarus." Nico muttered as tears stung his dark eyes. Cursing in Italian, skeletons and souls of the dearly departed began to emerge from the Earth below. Suddenly, the shadows surrounding Nico dissolved him into the black mist, and he re-appeared in the Poseidon cabin, where Percy and Leo were chatting with Frank and Jason, who came on a visit from Camp Jupiter.

"Wha- Nico?" Percy stuttered, caught off guard by the immediate presence of the child of Hades. 

"Is he crying?" Leo asked out loud, only to be elbowed by Frank.

"Dude, what's up? What happened?" Percy asked, gesturing for him to sit down. 

Nico only managed to mutter, "P-Pandora and Sam.", before he broke out in tears.

Percy immediately got up and uncapped Riptide. "I...am going to kill him!" He began to charge for the door, but Frank and Jason stopped him in time.

"Percy, calm down. Let Nico explain." Jason told him. He nodded to Nico, and he began to speak.

"W-well, I was s-shadow traveling to the Lava Wall, but then I thought of Pandora. I, uh, g-guess that it c-changed my destination. She was by the A-Aphrodite cabin, and she was talking to Sam. I h-heard her say, 'Sure! I'll go on a date with you!', and yeah."

"But what does that have to do with anything?" Leo said, looking confused.

"Duh, stupid! He, wait. He likes my sister. Nico has a crush on my sister." Percy told him, with the information suddenly making sense to him. "Oh, man. Dude, you like Pandora?" Nico's tear stained cheeks blushed a deep tint of red when Percy and the guys figured it out. "What is it about her?"

"Well, she's really, really nice to me. She doesn't treat me any differently because I'm a son of Hades. I just feel better when I'm around her. She's also really bella. (Italian for beautiful, I think) Her hair is so soft, and her eyes. Her eyes are so radiant, and perfect." Nico says.

Percy sat there in shock, wondering how the boy in front of him, daydreaming about his crush, is the same one that will threaten to kill you if you are within 5 feet of him. "Leo, stop drooling like Pandora is one of your new toys." He snapped at Leo, who was sitting in an odd position, and spit hanging out of his mouth. 

Leo scrambled back into a sitting position, and said, "Sorry, but Nico's right. Your sister is hot."

Nico and Leo horsed around for a few minutes, before Jason spoke up. "Stop. If Sam and Pandora are really going on a date, we need to figure out what we can do to stop it. Nico, are sure you heard her say that? Just to be sure."

He answered, "Yes! Well, that's all I heard, really. I pretty much just came straight here after. But Sam did mention meeting at the beach tonight."

Leo smacked his forehead, and told them, "The Spot. That's where everyone goes to.." Leo turned around and hugged himself, and squirmed around on the floor. "But anyways, I've got an idea."

 

FAST FORWARD TO THE EVENING

You were sitting on the beach, but not with Sam. He wasn't anywhere to be found, so you were alone. Behind you, campers where at the fire, laughing and enjoying each other's company. Even the naiads were having fun. You sighed, and messed with the chilly water of the Long Island Sound. Hearing footsteps behind you, and you assumed it was Sam.

"Ha! You actually showed up, Water Lady!" He laughed, handing you a crumpled bouquet of flowers. "Where's Nico, didn't save you this time, huh?"

"Sure about that?" Nico yelled as he and the boys down the hill. He and Percy had their swords out, and ran over to the two of you."Get away from Pandora!"

Not wanting to be sent to the Underworld, Sam stepped away. "Gods, Death Boy! Relax!" Nico edged closer, and grabbed his shirt collar.

"I will personally make sure you end up in the deepest end of Tartarus when I'm done with you." Nico threatened.

"What is all of this? Sam, get out of my life. Goodbye." You screamed, drawing your own sword. Sam trudged away, and Percy, Leo, Frank, and Jason stepped back. Annabeth, Hazel, and Piper crept over, after all of the yelling and shouting.

"Pandora, I'm sorry. I heard you talking to him earlier today, but all I heard was you agreeing to go on a date with him. I was upset. The guys and I planned to sabotage it, but I see you weren't really in need of that. Pandora, I like you. I've actually liked you for a while now." Nico explained, looking you directly in the eye.

This was a real shock for you. You were breath taken, but it took everything you had to ask, "You do?" His sword dropped to the ground, and he wrapped his arms around your neck, and crashed his soft lips to yours. You kissed back, wrapping your arms around his neck, through tufts of black hair. Over all of the cheers from your friends, Sam's voice rang out.

"What?" He yelled in anger. Water accumulated at your now outstretched hand, and a blast of cold water plowed him over. 

You and Nico pulled apart, and with a smile tugging at his lips, and said, "That answer your question?" You nodded, and hugged Nico. 

"But, Nico, one thing. I didn't agree to go on a date with him! I was making a point when I said I would rather be thrown into Tartarus than say, 'Sure! I'll go on a date with you!' I never really meant it." You explained.

Nico blushed red, and Jason hollered, "Told you!", and Piper hit him. Then, after a few seconds, he screams, "Panico! Ship name CREATED!"He and Leo started doing this weird dance, and chanting Panico.

Percy walked over, and practically suffocated the both of you in a hug. "I knew you could do it, Nico. But, if you hurt her in any way, I can guarantee a herd of horses will trample you." He messes up Nico's already chaotic hair even more, and turns to you. "And you, sis. I'm happy for you, really am, but I'm also quite confused because I THOUGHT WATER WASN'T HIS TYPE!!" Everyone groans and rolls their eyes at him. "But, I'm surprised I didn't catch on earlier, based on the amount of times you mentioned Nico in, let's see, 'Pandora's Journal'." He adds, pulling out a notebook you wrote in.

A small laugh slips from Nico's mouth, and it turns into a full blown laugh attack. Over his laughter, you grab a book Percy wrote in, from your bag. "Seems about half as many as you talked about Annabeth during the writing of 'Princess Percy's Secret Diary'." All of you fall into the sand laughing.

Later on, while the rest of the group are paging through the lore of Princess Percy's Diary, you and Nico sat on the edge of the beach. "Nico, thanks." You say, kissing his cheek.

"For what?" He asked.

You told him, "For being jealous."


End file.
